Surrogate
by lebxeb
Summary: Sweets' book causes a few problems between Booth and Bones. Can they work it out? One shot. Fluff and smut. whatelse is there? Twenty minutes of your time. A tea time relax and relief fic. .g.


**Disclaimer: ** They are not mine. No infringement intended.

**Summary: ** Sweets' book causes a few problems between B&B. Can they work things out? One shot. Nice slushy smut. Twenty minutes of your time.

**Rating****: **M+//NC17.

**Thanks****: **Goes to Kam, thanks for your continued support and much needed help. Hugs.

**Surrogate**

'Booth?'

'Yeah, Bones?' Booth drained the last of his bottled light beer, turning to look at his partner. She was looking across the bar away from him, with her brow wrinkled. He knew that look, had seen it millions of times. His brilliant partner was processing, thinking hard about something she didn't quite understand, or needed his clarification on.

He just loved the way that expression made her look. How it wrinkled her nose just a fraction and darkened those pearliest blue eyes that had bewitched him for years.

Booth wasn't concerned for the question to come, he just adored being with her.

Another case was over, well nearly, only the paperwork for the prosecution to do, but close enough. Their habitual drink or meal in celebration of a case resolved successfully was in full swing, and Booth was a happy man.

Bones turned to look at him and leant into his shoulder a little, dropping her head slightly, so her hair covered one of those pretty blue eyes seductively. Bones was trying to be discrete in the packed Friday night mêlée of the Founding Fathers grill and bar. Booth mimicked her stance and pricked up his ears, ignoring for the moment the increase in his pulse rate to her closer proximity and her actions had on him.

'Surrogate,' she said calmly and quietly. Booth slightly confused, wrinkled his own brow and thought they were back to thinking about having a child.

'Mothers?' he countered, she shook her head and pierced his eyes with hers, causing him to swallow the nervous lump in his throat.

'Sweets' book. Not that I agree with it all, you know how much I hate psychology,' she said, moving off him a little, to finger the stem of her wine glass, the contents now half drunk.

'You read it?' Booth asked incredulously.

'The draft, yes of course. It's about us? Well, sort of, I think.' Bones was rambling, which was, in of itself, highly unusual. Bones never rambled. The last time he remembered her not thinking before she spoke, was after they had kissed under the mistletoe for the amusement of a feisty prosecutor. He knew that simple kiss had effected her more than she had envisioned, and left her to mumble that she 'had bones stuff to do' which almost made him laugh, but for the fact, that he was just as off centre as she was.

'Sweets says that we, us. We have a surrogate relationship. In some ways I agree with his statement. We do. We seem to spend all our time together professionally and, most evenings we are together. I haven't had a male friend outside of work for…' Booth interrupted her.

'Umm. Andrew? My boss?' He couldn't hide the hurt that tainted his comment, Bones looked directly into his eyes.

'Will you let that go, Booth? I had one date with him, we decided.'

'We decided?' he asked, a little taken aback. Was Bones saying, she had finished that brief affair because they had discussed him by accident, on that date, and she felt like she had betrayed him? Booth stopped his musing when he heard her continue.

'Yes. See? This is what I mean. I get asked out by a man, I have one date and it's over.'

'That's not my fault!' Booth adding a grin in his defence, flicking his eyes to the bartender to order another round.

Bones huffed an ironic snort. 'No, maybe not, but I felt as if I was betraying us. Which is totally irrational.'

'Betray? That's a strong word, Bones. I don't…' Bones put her fingers on his arm to calm him, it did, she smiled into his eyes.

'I'm not blaming you for my lack of male suitors, Booth. I'm just saying, I think Sweets is right. We've become more than partners, in a confusing way.' Booth looked deep into her eyes for a long while, as hers danced with his.

'Bones, we **are **more than partners. We're great friends too. The best.'

Bones gave a tiny nod and smiled, removed her fingers from his forearm. He felt the lack of contact, and instantly wanted it back.

'I have to concede. Yes, we are. Which is very reassuring for me. But…' Bones trailed off.

'Buuut?' he crooned, paying for the round of drinks casually, tucking his wallet back in his jacket pocket. The bartender placed a fresh glass in front of the doctor.

'Sweets says that we have sublimated. Forgone other relationships for the benefit of our relationship. Now, I **do **agree with that, don't you?'

'Well, I suppose, but I don't get your point, Bones. Spell it out.' He leant on the counter waiting for her explanation. Bones took a sip of her wine, as if for courage, and took a deep breath.

'Do you have any impulses towards other females? Needing other women in your life? When was the last time you had sexual relations?' Booth bristled and looked around the bar counter, hoping no one heard that. Booth picked up his beer and her wine.

'Come on. Outside,' he said, almost annoyed, Booth got up and walked towards the door. Bones looked surprised but followed him anyway. He was already sitting at a table on the street, out in the warm Washington summer air, where the traffic noise and hustle and bustle, would drown out this intimate conversation. Bones sat opposite him, as he gathered his thoughts.

Booth rested on crossed arms on the table, locking eyes with her. Bones shifted in her seat under his scrutiny a little. There were a few minutes of eye dancing as she waited patiently. She was always patient with him.

'What's going on, Bones?' he asked softly, finally. Bones let the air go from her lungs, it came out like a heavy low rush.

'Booth. Please, just answer the question, I need to know.'

'Why?'

'Just, ' exasperated, 'Answer honestly, please?' She was pleading, her wrinkled brow was back, but deeper and more defined.

'Ok. No. I haven't had **sexual **relations in a while. Have you?'

'No, not since…' She looked up to the sky obviously counting back, then looked back to his face. 'Eighteen months. How long for you?'

'About the same, maybe a little longer. What's the point of this conversation, Bones? Cos I'm confused.' He leant back in his chair taking a sip of his beer.

'Well. I was thinking, maybe we should take a break,' she said easily.

'What?!' Booth looked appalled at her, positively jumping down her throat.

'I don't mean dissolve our partnership,' she began calmly. 'I gain great satisfaction from what we do, and I know you feel the same.' Booth nodded slowly, but his heart was starting to twist painfully. Her mind was in overdrive, he could see her eyes moving as if in REM sleep, while awake. That was not a good sign.

'I was musing that because we have this hugely, all consuming relationship inside and outside of work, that we should, maybe see less of one another. To see if we can form other relationships, that won't interfere with **us**.' Bones waved an elegant hand between them, to emphasise her point.

'I don't interfere with your relationships,' Booth told her in a very defensive tone, sipping more beer nervously.

'Ha. Yes you do. You looked up Andrew's history, you checked him out, Booth? Like you were my big brother or something. And what about following me out on dates and interrupting them? You have, Booth. It's like…' Bones trailed off, seeing him sink and look to his beer bottle, it seemed to hold more interest suddenly.

'I'm going to be blunt, Booth.' His head snapped up, he stared into her eyes, she set her jaw and took a deep breath.

'It's not fair that I am stopping you, for whatever reason, from forming a relationship, **female **relationship outside of us. And you're not being fair to me either. I need more, I would like… I would enjoy exploring a sexual relationship with you, but…' Booth couldn't help his jaw hitting the table at her admission, and before he could respond or breathe, she continued in a calm and measured way.

'There is a line between us and we both respect it. And exploring a sexual relationship with you, the line ignored, I perceive would be too risky for our professional relationship. I don't think **you **could separate us having an intimate relationship, and our professional partnership. You would feel too much emotionally. Sex for you is a meaningful act, rather than a sating of biological urges. Now, I am not saying that's a bad thing, on the contrary, its admirable, and highly evocative. But I know you would find it extremely difficult. So, I'm asking, **requesting **you and I, step back. Give one another room to explore other alternatives to **us.**' Bones finished quietly, as she watched Booth's shoulders sink along with his eyes and heart.

She wanted her freedom. And how could he deny her that. She was right. Their relationship shunned others. Nobody could get close to either of them. Not through jealousy but mutual unspoken agreement. But his Bones was asking for a chance. Liberation from the cell they had put themselves in, either willingly or not. She wanted permission to date whomever she wanted, without any repercussions.

'So, is this about wanting to get laid, Bones?'

Booth knew that was a terrible mistake, even as the words were leaving his lips, he knew. Bones eyes glazed and she stood sharply, locking eyes with him. His heart had just stopped beating.

'I thought you knew me better than that, Booth.' She picked up her bag, putting it over her shoulder. 'I was obviously sorely mistaken.' She turned and went. Booth watched her go, dumbstruck and gutted like a wet cod. He felt like crying. He wanted to blow his brains out, splatter the sidewalk with his grey matter. What the hell had happened tonight? They were having a quiet drink and now he had words and phases running marathons around his head, and he had sorely pissed her off.

She wanted to be free. Sex with him was not advisable, because, one, the line, which he had drawn. Two, he couldn't just have sex as sex. Not with her, at least, she understood that. But she did say she would like to **explore **that kind of relationship with him, but she knew the risks involved. This was a hell of a mess and he couldn't see a way out. He sat sipping his beer, the street full of dinners and couples walking out in the night, happy and cheerful, but he felt crushed and alone. So very alone.

* * *

'If you love someone, set them free,' Booth whispered a line, a lyric? What was that, and where did it come from? He tried to rack his brains but he was doing too many things at once, and couldn't get his thoughts straight; driving home, recounting their conversation, deciding to go see her and apologise, or leave her for a while. Or go and see Sweets and knock the life out of him. Booth finally decided on the latter.

* * *

The FBI psychologist, Dr. Sweets, opened his door surprised to see a pumped Agent Booth, jaw set, eyes fixed on him, who pushed passed into his apartment. 'Booth!? What you… Come in. Is everything...' Sweets was up against the wall of his hall being held by his throat in seconds. What was left of the air in his throat, burned.

'It's all your fault, Sweets. You screwed us!'

'Boooth? Let… Go can't… Breathe, arr.' Booth saw the terror in eyes, and released him as suddenly as he had pinned him. Sweets gasped a breath and coughed, clutching his throat, still terrified. Booth walked further in to his apartment and stood waiting with fists clenched, for Sweets to join him.

'What have I done, Booth?' Sweets began tentatively, Booth spun.

'That fucking book! About me and Bones! You screwed us up, you God damn punk!'

'You need to calm down, Booth or…' Booth took a menacing pace towards him. Sweets put his hands up in surrender, stepping back, avoiding Booth's livid gaze. Booth sighed and sunk to the couch, head in hands defeated and dejected. Sweets gave him a moment, then sat next to him.

'What happened?' Sweets' asked gently.

Booth rubbed his face with his palms, and looked off into the void, preferring nothing, to Sweets childlike face.

'She want's to… For us. To take a **break,**' Booth told him quietly, sneering out the corner of his mouth and eyes to Sweets, who amazingly nodded.

'I'm not surprised.'

'Why? Why do you say that?' Booth asked incredulously. Sweets leant back into the couch.

'You two are both so entwined in each others lives, there is no room for anything else, **nobody **else.'

'Bull! I have Parker, the ice hockey, guys from work. I have a life!' Booth ranted a list defensively.

'Yes, **you **do. but not a full life, Booth, nor does Dr Brennan.'

'She does! She's got her, her…' Booth thought for what to say, but came up short.

'See? You and work. And a fantasy life, through her novels. No man except from you. Who incidentally, takes up most of her free time, either with work or social drinking **after **work. The woman is lacking a full life too, Booth. You're both stopping one another.'

Booth now dejected and conceding Sweet's points, said softly, 'She said the same. Bones wants to be…' He trailed off again, closing his eyes and sighing heavily, crumpling his body on the couch.

'Free?' Sweets offered carefully. Booth looked into his eyes and gave a slight nod. 'Drink?' Sweets stood up casually, waiting for Booth's reply.

'Sure, whatever,' Booth said distracted.

'Kay. Coffee it is.' Sweets went off to his kitchen and put the kettle on. 'Dr Brennan and you have formed a bond,' Sweets' began, busying himself in the kitchen. 'It's solid and very deep. I presume not a physical one?' He glanced over his shoulder to the desolate Booth, who was nodding absently again.

'Dr Brennan has expressed in the past that she wanted a child. You even supplied the means by which she could achieve that. That's friendship, and shows deep trust right there. But something went wrong. It didn't happen, why was that, Booth?' Sweets asked, already knowing the answer but Booth didn't pick up on that.

'Cos… Hang on, I don't see the relevance?' Turning quickly to look over at Sweets.

'Ha. Well, you wouldn't, would you?'

'American, Sweets, before I take my gun out,' Booth spat hard.

'Ok, ok. Dr Brennan is what 33, 34?' Booth nodded.

'You have a child. Cam has a foster child, who she is adopting. Dr Brennan is not getting any younger, Booth. She needs or has wanted for a while now, to connect. To make a commitment to someone or something. Previously it was her career. She is at the pinnacle of that now.' Sweets' paused then added softly, 'Why didn't she conceive your child, Booth?' Sweets, handing him his strong black coffee.

'Because I said I wanted to be involved as the father. If I couldn't then I didn't want her to use my…'

'Semen.' Sweets helped out Booth, as he found talking about sexual matters with anyone difficult.

'Yes,' Booth confirmed bluntly, Sweet sat beside him.

'So you said **no **to her?'

'No! I…' Booth looked confused, he _had _said no, that was why he checked his reply.

'Okay. Let me tell you what I think.' Sweets settled back on the couch holding his coffee on his belly, while he told Booth what he thought. Booth twisted slightly towards him to listen. Sweets may have the face of an angel and look impossibly young to have such insights, but Booth did respect him.

'You both have strong feelings for one another, but you're both concerned that this incredible bond between you, this simpatico? Will be tainted or dissolved by you two exploring a romantic relationship. So, recently when Dr Brennan felt the call of her biological imperative to procreate. She turned to the only male person she trusted implicitly on this **whole **planet. For whom she cared deeply enough for. Who had all the attributes she looked for in a man, to pass on to her child. The one person who could give her that… She went to them, you, and asked… You said, yes! Here you go, I can help you out, use my sperm… But wait, you can't now, because I wanna be involved. Which she knew you would **not **do, because of your **professional **bond and fear of tainting that. By your actions Booth, you broke her trust…'

'How? I don't see.' Booth still confused and his mind reeling with this information, needed more. Sweet's obliged kindly.

'Why did Dr. Brennan ask for your sperm for insemination, and not a personal donation?'

'Sweets!' Booth grunted ready to slap the young whipper snapper.

'Answer the question!' Sweets was not intimidated.

Booth sunk and explained softly. 'Because, Bones said I would be too emotional and it would cause problems between us that way.'

'Right, right… So you both were willing, but you were both scared to mess things up. Jeeze, you know you may be older than me, but you are seriously adolescent when it comes to relationships,' Sweets told him with an ironic shake of his head.

'Butt out Sweets.' Booth sulked, and took a deep breath. Sweets ignored his pout and ploughed on regardless.

'Yeah right. You're in love with her. You told her didn't you?'

'Yes. In a way.' Booth rolled his head and twisted his lips to a grimace. Knowing that was something he was not proud of.

'In a way? What do you mean?'

'I back tracked a little. That was also **your **fault, telling me it was the scans, and I didn't love her. I **do **love her. Properly, as a man does a woman. Gonna separate us?' Booth sneered.

'Don't be irrational, Booth. Why would I? You're the best duo the FBI has ever come across! What worries me, is that you don't have the guts to take a chance on those emotions.'

'Bones won't.'

'Have you asked her? Has she said no?'

'No. Actually she said she would like to explore a sexual relationship with me, but knows it would be too hard for me.'

'She's right. But she is willing. Sounds to me as if she was waiting for you to sweep away that line. To do the romantic, brave thing and trust her. Trust **her **instincts about you and how you two would cope, but you didn't trust her. Did you?'

'I don't know Sweets it's more complicated that that. I know she cares for me.'

'Dr Brennan loves you, Booth, she has for a long while. Gordon-Gordon knew that a long time ago, he made that observation when he first met you and saw you two interacting. Dr Brennan trusted you and you betrayed her.'

'Jesus, did I? How? I never meant to.'

'Course you didn't. Oh, you're there for her, to protect her, work and socialise, you even offered to be the father of her child. Then you took it **all **away. Broke her heart, and didn't show trust in her, not to the degree she did in you. She's looking for alternatives. Now, she's waited till you're fully recovered, then given you another olive branch, which by the sound of it, you rejected, again.'

'Shit! So, Bones wants a child, is that what this is all about?'

'God no! She wants **you**. A proper relationship with **you**. For you to trust what you already have. The rest will come later.'

'Work?' Booth looked slyly to Sweets, who smiled at him.

'Not an issue.' Sweets shook his head dismissively. 'Until it affects your work. Then there maybe some problems, but to be honest with you? You're both professionals and I can see you working it out, Booth. You two are meant to be together. Seriously man, **you, **are just the last to know is all.'

'Arrrrhh.' Booth sighed heavily, 'What should I do?'

'Talk. Tell her how you feel about her, without the add on's.'

'Ok. I can do that. Anything else?'

'Nope. You two will work it out. So, I'll see you next Thursday for your session?'

'Sure, ok. So I better…' Booth stood looking a little dumbstruck again.

'Make it soon, Booth. Dr Brennan is not one to procrastinate,' Sweets told him seriously.

'No. Course, that's my role,' Booth said self mockingly.

'Haa. Yes. Have a good weekend, Booth.'

'Thanks, Sweets,' Booth said heartfelt. Sweets lifted his palms up, as if it wasn't a problem.

Booth left Sweets smiling, felling much happier and relieved. He walked to the curb and his car. He jumped into his SUV and drove off.

* * *

Booth tapped Bones' door, then looked at his watch, noting the lights under the door were out. It was gone two in the morning.

…_Shit, you idiot, she's asleep… _

He went to walk back down the stairs, just as her door opened. A bleary eyed Bones stood wrapped in her kimono with terrible bed hair. However, Booth thought she looked immaculate.

'Booth? What's wrong?'

'Oh. Hey, sorry, Bones. Go back to bed. I'll…' Booth turned to go, feeling a fool for not checking his watch before he put his mind in gear. Bones interrupted him.

'You're here now and I'm up, so come in.' Bones turned and left the door for him to follow her in. He hesitated only for an instant, a pace behind her, closing her door quietly.

They both walked in, in silence. Bones ambled over to her kitchen counter and flicked the kettle switch. Then folded her arms, leaning on the counter looking at him, waiting.

He stood head down and nervous as hell.

'I'm sorry,' he said softly, not daring to look up.

'I know. Forget it, Booth.' She turned and pulled out two mugs from her cupboard.

'No, I mean, I'm sorry for not trusting you?'

'Trusting me? Don't understand, Booth. It's late. Coffee or tea? I may have a beer…' Bones went to her fridge to look, her brow wrinkled.

He walked over to her as she pulled out a bottle of milk, he was standing close behind her. As she turned, he was looking directly into her eyes. She stilled, and waited again, surprised by the look in his eye and his closeness.

'I love you,' he said warmly with a crinkled smile. Bones took a breath and moved away.

'Yes. I'm aware, you said.' Bones reacting like before, casually and calmly.

'No, I mean, I **love **you, Bones.' Bones stilled from her task and turned to look at him, as he paced a fraction closer again. Bones eyes widened slightly. She realised this was an **I love you**, not a, I love ya, you're a great pal kind of moment. It caused her to swallow, as her mouth had gone dry, and take a shaky breath.

'Oh. Okay.' Bones moved off to make the coffee. Booth wasn't expecting her to reciprocate, that wasn't his Bones. But the fact that she didn't still sliced a wound across his heart. And to his amazement she seemed a little put out too, which had him confused all over again. He didn't get a chance to reconcile those thoughts when she continued.

'So, is this a late night call for sex?' Bones didn't even look up, her tone even and calm, as she poured hot water over the coffee granules. Booth felt another slash across his fragile organ.

'Bones? Don't.' He almost staggered, so hurt by her assertion. Booth, taking a step back, felt like she had just slapped his face. Now he knew how she had felt earlier. He mused, did she know what she had done intentionally or not? He didn't think she did.

'Hrrrrr,' she sighed, 'Booth? What am I supposed to think, eh? It's two in the morning. I mentioned I wanted to explore a sexual relationship, so you **pop **round for a quickie? Well, I'm sorry, I don't work that way.'

'Neither do I! You know that!' Booth recoiling again as she handed him his coffee, he took it instinctually.

She queried him with her eyes, for raising his voice to her. He realised his error and released his breath to calm himself.

'Sorry… Look, Bones. I've been dense and stupid and cruel. I put this line between us, it was selfish to let us just plod along without considering you at all. I see that now, I do.. . And you're right, I have been holding you back from other relationships, but only because I cannot **bear **the thought of you with anyone else but me… I **love **you.' Booth was quite delighted how that all came out, he was fairly eloquent but he wasn't pleased by Bones reaction. Her expression didn't change, not a flicker in her eyes either of recognition or agreeing with his statements.

'Yes, Booth, I understand that. But if we can't be together then, I think it's time, we… Moved on.' Bones walked away to her couch and sat down placing the mug on a coaster and rubbed her face with her palms. Booth felt the knife go in again, but chose to push the pain away, and sit next to her on the couch. He took a breath and they looked to each other for a few tension filled moments. Then Booth continued knowing he had to make her understand.

'I know, I've said in the past we couldn't have a relationship, but I want to explore one with you now, in **every **sense,' Booth told her gently with a delicate smile on his dry lips. His palms a little moist because he was so nervous.

Bones turned her head towards her mug, picking it up. 'Right. So this **is **a booty call?' Booth leapt from the couch exasperated and pissed off by her stance.

'God damn it woman! No it isn't! Will you stop that!' he barked, knuckles turning pale as he clenched his fists.

'Sorry! Sorry. It's just…' Bones apologised instantly, seeing his ire at her insistence. Bones was remarkably calm, he thought. 'I don't know if I can trust this, you.' He snapped his head to her, sinking to the couch beside her.

Her comment about trust was so painful to hear. He had spent the last six years getting her to trust him and now she doubted him. He loathed the sensation and feared the consequences of it loss. It sapped his strength but spurred him on. Booth took her hand and looked to it in his for a second, then up to her eyes. They looked a little scared too.

'I know, Bones, I did a **stupid **thing, I see that now. I should never told you I didn't want you to have the baby, if I couldn't be involved. I should have talked fully and frankly with you about the consequences and what we both **needed… **I was just so screwed up, Bones? Confused you know? I did have a **brain **tumour?' Booth gave her a little wry smile, to cover his lack of foresight and insensitivity, and ultimately to urge forgiveness.

To his delight and relief, Bones huffed a little chuckle, and nodded agreeing, that they both should have talked more. All the while, Booth caressed her fingers and palm. Their eyes watching his actions in silence. Then almost at the same instant they both looked to each other and smiled wide. The simple caring touch making them feel warm. Both loving the sensation of touching each other, as it was so rare, they both were savouring it.

'Do you, still want a child?' Booth asked softly after a very long time.

'No,' Bones said softly, peering into his eyes.

'Oh.' Booth dropped his head, his heart sinking instantly. Bones placed her free hand on his knee, his head rose again.

'**Our **child, yes.' Booth heart went bang and exploded with joy. His smile lit up the room, and her.

Bones continued gently, slight more tempered, '**But**…' she said getting his attention. 'I'd rather wait and see if we can make a success of our relationship first. To see if we can work and be lovers too?' Bones was always sensible when the need arose, Booth mused.

'Course, Bones, yes, definitely… Then maybe… If, when we work it all out. Then maybe, if it's right. Then we could try for a baby, the old fashioned way?' Booth mumbled through his verbalisation of his thoughts. Bones thought his gentleness so endearing.

Bones grinned wide, her eyes sparkling. 'Ok. I'd like that **very **much.'

'Great. Ok.' Booth seemed to grow a foot taller at her agreeing with him. Everything, as far as he was concerned was resolved now. He grinned, utterly relieved then continued, 'I better go, leave you to your beauty sleep.' He kissed the back of her hand, Bones grinned wide again at his tender action. Booth stood up as did Bones.

He walked towards the door, still with her palm in his. Bones was almost going to laugh but thought better of it. He was **really **out of touch, she mused, as he made his way to the apartment door.

He stopped and turned, grinning cheerfully, Bones mirrored his smile casually.

'So. I'll see you Monday?' he said softly.

'Sure,' Bones said simply, with a tiny nod of confirmation.

'Cool. Night, night, Bones.' Booth let go her hand and opened the door, flicking her a charming smile.

'Night, Booth.' Bones waited for him to kiss her, but he turned to go, Bones grabbed his hand back. Booth stopped suddenly and turned with a quiz on his brow. Bones stepped closer and bored her gaze into his eyes.

'Booth? A least give me a good night kiss?' she asked, almost exasperated, Booth's expression changed and he looked at terrified by the prospect.

'If I start, Bones? I'll never wanna stop,' Booth said sincerely, apologetically. Bones felt her heart flip and its rate soar.

'That's perfectly acceptable to me, Booth,' Bones said softly. She pulled him to her lips and kissed him first, walking him back up against the door as it clicked shut.

Booth took a while to get going but once her tongue ran the line of his bottom lip, his groin jumped and his breath hitched. He was a goner. Humming, he embraced her possessively and delved in, to duel slowly with her delicate tongue. He tasted just how she imagined he would, with a twinge of good coffee and malt beer thrown in to boot. Booth-y and so, so warm.

Her fingers meandered leisurely through his hair and down around his shoulders. While he was content to wander aimlessly over her lower back and hips with his hands holding her to him. The kiss felt familiar, yet new and exciting to each of them. The feel of warm breath caressing each other's cheeks, the gentle slide of warm lazy tongues, smoothing against one another's was just fantastic.

They were finally kissing, French, properly and it not only felt so natural, it also felt excruciatingly erotic. Booth's erection was already pulsing and the fact that her hips were sliding delicately around his bulge, was not helping his self control. She moaned when his erection hit the right spot and they broke the kiss, withdrawing tongues slowly. They rested their brows together, then chuckled sweetly.

'Mother Mary! You can kiss, Bones,' he offered freely, obviously overwhelmed by her. She leant back a little to stroke his face with a delicate smooth palm. charmed by his compliment. Examining his flushed features. He was a little embarrassed too by the thick turgid flesh pulsing between his legs. He shifted slightly on his soles. But Bones didn't yield, she still held her body close and flush with his. Unconcerned by his ardour, in fact she was flattered by his response.

'Don't go, Booth,' she said softly, almost scared he would decline her offer but needing to ask all the same.

'You, you sure?' Booth asked hesitantly. He didn't want to rush things between them.

She nodded gently, gave his lips another mouthy wet slide. 'Yes, please lay with me.' Booth thought the entreaty the sexiest thing he had ever heard her utter. He searched her eyes for any regret in her offer, saw none and nodded almost imperceptibly.

She took his hand and walked him into her bedroom. On its threshold he stilled and kissed her solidly, which she reciprocated just as strongly. This time the kiss was full of passion and desire. A rich powerful desire to be together with no rules or boundaries, just freedom.

Their hands roamed and caressed, Bones took the opportunity to remove his jacket and undo a few of his smart shirt buttons. Her delicate hands slipped up the back of his shirt to his blades, and pulled him closer. They edged closer and closer to her bed.

'I've wished for this, Booth,' Bones muttered softly in his ear, kissing pecking, licking along his throat to his mouth again. Booth mirroring her exploration of his erogenous zones too.

'And I've prayed, Bones,' he whispered back, Bones grinned, he could feel the curve of it on his throat.

'Your prayers are answered. My wish has come true.' They both smiled at one another sweetly.

'I'm gonna freshen up. Is that, ok?' he said charmingly, flicking a glance towards her en suite. Bones nodded, smiling widely, delighted by his thoughtfulness and care for her.

'Don't be long,' Bones urged gently.

'I won't, Bones.' He kissed her softly, laving his tongue with hers for a few more minutes, easing her back to the bed to sit. 'I promise.' With those words he went.

* * *

Bones lay on top of her quilt on her side, facing in the direction of her bathroom. She decided to leave her robe on, listen to him showering and watch the clock tick the minutes by, till he returned.

Her thoughts ran through the evening's events and conversations. It had been six years and here they were finally, after all this time, going to start something she knew would be a turning point, in both their lives. Not just physically but emotionally too. She had long suspected that one day they would get to this point, but now it was a reality. This **was **going to happen, and that filled her with a glorious apprehension, and an excited sensation. Both emotions she was thoroughly enjoying.

Bones lay imagining him, naked and wet. She so wanted to join him but decided with all good grace, to gave him a little time to himself. Because this was a huge step, the final step they were taking.

Her stomach felt like a swarm of birds had just lifted off into the dusk and were circling, her fingertips tingled as did her toes. Her hips flexed involuntarily when she heard the shower turn off, signally his imminent return.

The bathroom door clicked open and to her astonishment and womanly joy, she wasn't expecting what she saw next, as Booth walked out of her en suite.

He was naked, tall, handsome, in a rugged earthy way. With a wide muscular torso, defined by his well honed pectorals, and strong muscular thighs.

Bones played dot to dot with her eyes, picking out and drawing a line between all the little scars that adorned his flesh, signs of his previous battles.

However, as he neared slowly, the most impressive thing she noted was the beautiful erection, which he still had. Bones almost gasped at the wondrous sight of a fully aroused male physique, ready for her. The man that loved her, the man she loved just as much back.

Bones tried to stifle the guttural moan in her throat but it freed itself and sounded like she just whimpered. Booth stood still and silent next to the bed, staring into her eyes as she looked him over. He let her have her fill, let her gorge her eyes and mind, for as long as she wanted.

'Oh Booth. You're so generous, thank you,' she said in an adoringly grateful way.

'I know you like to look. So,' he said charmingly, explaining his lack of modesty. Bones looked up to his eyes and smiled warmly.

'I like to touch too,' Bones whispered sweetly, with the smallest flash of a cheeky grin. Booth swallowed hard and smiled back with a single nod. She slipped her legs off the side of the bed, sitting up. Booth took a pace closer, as she took his hands and eased him between her now, slightly opened legs. Their eyes still forged together.

Then to Booth's delight, her warm palms slipped up from his hips to his torso, leaving one hand on his right pectoral. Using her index and middle fingers of her other hand, she trailed the inquisitive digits down over his sternum, over his flat defined abs to his hair line, below his navel. Which she circled then continued the path south. Booth noted she was engrossed in him, storing him all away. Learning all about his body and his reaction to her slow deliberate exploration. Booth shifted his weight on the balls of his feet.

Then without preamble, Bones leant forward and licked a long wet line up his shaft, from root to tip. Booth nearly fell on her at her action and the sensation it caused. But the hand on his upper torso pushed him back a little, supporting him, as he groaned long and low.

'Booones,' he said, his voice sounding frail. Bones then licked the same path and pace up the other side of his member, her free hand slipping around under his scrotum and clenching the pulsing sac in her palm. Booth rocked his head back and gritted his teeth. 'Jesus,' he whispered, his hands going to her shoulders and squeezing her gently. Bones lifted her eyes to him, seeing his head back and trembling.

'You're so much larger than I imagined, Booth.' Bones was gently easing his foreskin back right over his crown, revealing his glands completely, as she spoke slowly and erotically. Booth looked down to her, his cheek twitching, giving away his slight nervousness. Before he could say thank you or anything, Bones flicked at his fraenulum with her wet soft tongue tip. Booth reacted instantly, bolting a step backwards and grunting harshly, squeezing her shoulder. 'Bones? Oh God!'

Bones circled his glands with her tongue and groaned herself, slipping her hand around to his buttocks, and eased him back to her. He complied after the initial shock that her tongue had caused. She flicked over sensitive bundle of nerves again for a few more moments, then slipped her mouth over his glans completely, drawing him down into her throat for a few seconds and then brought her mouth off very slowly. His cock glistened from the saliva she had left, and she looked up to him again.

'Wow,' Bones said, 'You're being very good?'

'Hu?' He couldn't managed syllables yet.

'You're not thrusting Booth. You'll enjoy me better if you thrust gently.' Booth almost blushed, but he did smile softly.

'I don't want to hurt you, Bones?' he said caringly.

Bones grinned and squeezed his scrotum fairly hard, making him gasp. 'You won't. I know what I'm doing…'

'Ha. Hell, yeah you **do**.' Booth huffed a short chuckle, smoothing back her hair off her face gently. Bones eased open her legs and slid her palm over her slippery pussy, Booth nearly fell on her again, watching her seductive action.

'Bones, so hot, so hot,' he muttered appreciatively. She then placed her wet palm around his shaft and stroked a rhythm along his considerable length and girth.

'Trust me, Booth,' Bones said softly. Booth's eyes darkened at her statement, she was asking, so he was going to; he would never not trust her again. He nodded seriously and felt his throat constrict.

Bones began again with her tongue and palm. Booth started to make little thrusts, gently and smoothly, watching her intensely, checking she was ok. She hummed, and suckled his crown in appreciation of his compliance.

'Shit, that feels **so **good, Bones. So good,' Booth told her while caressing her hair. Then her free hand went to her core and she wetted her digits too. Bones ran her lips down his shaft again biting gently along the vein that pulsed and ran its length. Her wetted fingers slipped under his scrotum and slipped into his anus, as she took him deep into her mouth and past her gag reflex, then swallowed. Booth cried out.

'Fuck! Bones! Fuck sake.. Too much baby. Too much.. . Gonna loose it,' He warned, thrusting forward unable to stop himself. But Bones shifted her buttocks closer to the edge of the bed, pulling him nearer, then whimpered herself. Booth suddenly understood what she wanted him to do.

Booth was way beyond the point of no return. Bones was insistent and persistent. Her fingers and palm, and that incredible mouth and tongue that curled around his glans, had him shaking. Making him thrust into the deep hotness of her mouth and losing his normal composure during this act. Bones opened her mouth and gasped, obviously highly aroused herself, shifted and squeezed her pelvic floor to relieve some of her own tension. But returned to making love to him almost instantly. Booth stilled gripping her hair though her fingers and whimpered out a warning again.

'Love you, Bones. Love. Awww, baby I'm coming, love you.' His eyes slammed shut, he rocked forward before she drew him down, to finish him off.

Bones felt her heart pulse, her body alight and sensuously high. Booth groaned loud but in a hugely beautiful way. Signalling his eruption and the pleasure he was feeling. Bones received his seed in four warm pulses. As soon as she did, she twisted her torso in delight and reached her own wonderful crescendo. She gasped suddenly at the power of her release. Snapping her lips back around him and rocking her mouth along his shaft, suckling him gently, till she had all he was giving.

Booth fell face first into the mattress beside her, his legs giving out, half on, half off the bed. In a ungainly, graceless crumpled mess. Bones collapsed too, flumping back to the bed beside him, eyes closed and swallowed his seed, panting softly.

That was a first for her, climaxing during fellatio. It had surprised her a little, but she was delighted she had. Bones lay still and silent as did Booth, with just their lungs working overtime to listen to. She let her body recover, blindly finding his hand and laced her fingers with his. Booth gave them a little squeeze but didn't move one iota. Bones smiled, still with her eyes closed, savouring the delights her body had just bestowed.

Bones mused that she never understood woman who found this act distasteful or submissive. If given with tenderness and love, then pleasuring their partner that way showed great trust and care. If their lover was clean and gentle, then she couldn't see the issue. To taste your partner, to know them that intimately, their true selves, is surely a loving, tender way to make love to them. Booth response was very satisfying for her. His arousal had matched hers although she didn't think he realised she had climaxed with him. Bones felt incredibly close to him right now, not just physically but emotionally. And that was the point wasn't it? _To get as close to someone, to connect?_ she thought.

* * *

Booth turned his head to see his Bones laying still, eyes closed with a faintest of grins on her lips. Booth released her hand as she opened her eyes and rolled her head to look at him. Booth moved his body closer to lay his head on her chest and sighed. He settled a heavy arm and leg partially over her. His finger tips caressing her forearm. Bones brought her arm up and played with his soft hair. Booth thought that such a tender thing to do. Whoever thought Bones was emotionally stunted was a fool.

'You've done me in, Bones…' Bones chuckled cutely, her smile widening, as Booth looked up to her.

'Good,' Bones replied simply, then looked down to his warm deep brown eyes. 'Would you like to sleep now?'

'Haa. No, Bones. I would like to make love to you now.' Bones cocked a brow at him, lifting her head a little.

'Really?' She was slightly surprised by that.

'Ar ha, well, not if you don't want to?'

'Hum. I'm quite content thank you. I climaxed with you, Booth.'

'Did ya?' Booth smile crept across his lips, then up to his eyes. Bones watched it spread the information, obviously making him feel a little less selfish.

'Haa. Yes.'

There was a long tender pause, then Booth said softly, 'Can I see you, Bones?' Bones looked down to his face and nodded slowly. Feeling her throat tighten and the butterflies in her stomach take flight. Booth lifted his limbs from her, as she moved back and turned on the bed to lay down on it properly. Booth waited till she was settled, then knelt on the bed on his haunches, beside her.

Bones began to untie the silk knot of her kimono but Booth placed his palm over her hands to stop her. She looked to him and nodded, drawing her hands away slowly, to allow him to reveal her himself.

Booth untied the knot and placed the strips to the side, one at a time. Then they looked at each other, her smile growing to a shining beam, as he took hold of the side hems and drew them away from her body. He lost his smile and tilted his head.

Bones felt her stomach lurch under his intense gaze. She noted his erection returning as his eyes took her in.

'Poetry…' Booth offered, his voice tight and wavering. Obviously moved by her beauty. Bones took a deep breath, when like gossamer, his finger tips delicately ran the line of her body from brow over her nose, lips and throat where he lingered a while. She arched, whispering, 'Booth.'

His eyes followed his fingers' path lower, from her sternum to her abs, then over her belly. He was so slow and measured. Bones quivered and shifted on the sheet.

'You're so beautiful, Bones. I love you. I think I've **always **loved you.' Then his fingers stopped at her neatly shaped titian pubic hair, diverting around the fuzzy line, and went over her thigh, to her toned legs and feet.

His eyes snapped to hers, she could see they were wet and obviously entranced, which made her want to cry.

Why had they waited so long? It seemed ridiculous now, such a waste of their lives. Booth leaned over her without touching her, his face hovering over hers. They stared, Bones' breath was short and her eyes glinted with unshed tears of joy.

Booth leant down, holding his weight off her, and they kissed. Their desire rose along with his member. Bones trailed her hand to him again and began a gentle caress, and he broke the kiss. Booth grinned wide and hard.

'Would you like to?' he asked softly, Bones nodded with a smile. 'Ok. I'll just get some.' He flicked a glance to the bathroom, where his wallet was and where he had some contraceptives.

'Booth, we don't need them.' She stroked his jaw, pulling him down to her, he chuckled and rolled with her so they were laying side by side. She pecked his lips smiling sweetly, saying, 'I use hormone implants. I know you're safe, Booth, you know I am.'

Booth kissed her nose, then her lips, holding them there for a few moments, then Bones rolled away. Booth looked confused, but as he watched her move, she laid on her front and looked at him, flicking her hair over her shoulder, with a sultry smile. 'Your glans are gonna feel so good on my G spot, Booth.' Booth realised what she wanted, he leaned into her face and smiled.

'Sure, Bones.' He placed his hand on the small of her back and caressed her flesh, feeling it quiver under his touch. She sighed as he moved to settle over her, holding most of his weight on his powerful forearms. Bones shifted her legs, open slowly, feeling his erection between her buttocks, her breath catching.

Booth gripped her hands and dropped his head and mouth to her ear. 'Love you, Bones.' He moved his hips back, took his cock in his hand and positioned himself, then took her both hands and entwined their fingers. Bones lips parted and she held her breath. 'Love you till the mountains crumble…' He thrust gently forward, slipping in an inch, as he felt her inner lips spasm on his entry.

'Oh. Oh. Booth.' The sensations fired through her limbs and she twitched. 'Deeper, Booth… Go deeper.' Her hands gripping the life out of his. Booth did, easing up her in one long impossibly slow move. He groaned feeling her so tight and welcoming. The slickness between them just right and making his entry effortless.

'Love you till the stars are all put out,' he whispered to her ear, biting softly over the shell of it. She panted then began to swirl her hips around as best she could.

'Booth… Oh, Booth.' Booth let go her hands, smoothed them over her arms, as he kissed a line down her spine. Then clutched her hips, knelt up and pulled her hips up at the same time, without disconnecting them. Bones rested on her forearms now and gasped, dropping her head, hanging it down, as he began to thrust into her at a tender pace.

'Yes, there. Just there,' Bones said sounding strained, then Booth reached around the flare of her right hip and caressed her tiny pip. Bones jolted, snapped her neck and head up, then gushed, 'Beautiful, Booth.' Her body pushing back to meet his return.

'Love you, Bones. Till the sun goes nova and ignites the sky.' Booth palmed up her spine as it twisted and flexed. Bones kept sighing and gently humming at his words and controlled actions. She was loving his tenderness and the serenading. No man had spoken like this to her. She was amazed to find her pleasure increased with every word he uttered. She found herself already trembling on the brink.

'I'm gonna come, darling.' Booth didn't rush her, just continued to ease her there. Her soft term of endearment made him smile and kiss her back, whispering to her burning flesh.

'Please, Bones, please.' Bones arched her neck and pushed back, Booth felt her pussy grip and convulse around his member. Her body dragging him further into her, demanding him deeper. Booth obliged as Bones stopped moving but Booth didn't, holding himself a deep as he could on her peak, smoothing her clit gently.

'Arrrr. Booooth,' she whispered quietly, Booth pulled her up and clamped her to his torso, sitting on his haunches. He turned her head to the side and kissed her lips wetly, as much as he could. She was compliant and groaned, as he placed both hands on her breasts and caressed the hardened nubs.

'Booth, Oh God… Perfection.' Bones was coming down from her high and settled comfortably on his lap. She lifted her arms and placed them over his on her breasts.

'Love you till the world stops revolving.' Booth continued tenderly, feeling her breathing return to almost normal. He could smell the delicious scent of her, waft up and seep into his body.

'Must be your turn, Booth?' Bones turned her head and kissed him delicately, looking into his watery eyes. He shook his head gently.

'No, Bones. Let me love you more.' Bones felt her chin start to quiver at his tender words. She faced away not wanting him to see her so close to breaking down. But it was too late, he already saw.

Bones leant forward and disconnected them, much to Booth dismay. He needn't have worried. Bones turned around, knelt up and edged back towards him. Placing both her palms on his shoulders, so lightly they felt like hot feathers. Booth smiled, taking her waist in his wide palm, and helped her closer. Bones smiled too, dropped her head and kissed the top of his glans. Booth chuckled when she said. 'Cocky's a delight.'

Then threw a massive cheery beam at him, settling back on top of Cocky. They both groaned wantonly. Booth felt engulfed by her as she covered him with her body, legs and arms holding him tightly. 'That's better, isn't it? I can see your gorgeous eyes.' Booth smiled sweetly, delighted by her compliment. Bones stroked over his face searching his eyes.

'And I can see yours, baby,' Booth said gently, Bones closed one eye and gave him a quirky pout at him calling her **baby**. She was considering his endearment, but he kept on grinning cheekily.

'Humm. Ok. Just between us then,' she said, smiling sweetly. Booth kissed her hard, delighted she was allowing him to call her that. Booth began to push up her again and Bones sighed, and kissed his throat and sucked biting kisses, while caressing his back.

'Umm. Bones, that feels lovely.' Bones looked up and held his face in her palms.

'I feel so light and I'm **so **happy. You have been very brave, Booth. You've got more courage than me. I couldn't bring myself to tell you, what I wanted and needed from you. You've humbled me.'

'Hey? Steady on woman. If I had the courage and bravery, we would have happened many years ago.'

'Possibly. But,' Bones laid back and began to thrust into him now, while she put her hand to where they were joined and began to stimulate herself gently. Booth's eyes clouded seeing her do that casually. 'We're here now, let's not worry about the past, and our former mistakes, or squander any more time.' As she spoke, Booth eased her hand away from herself and replaced it with his own digits. Bones smiled saying, 'You're a very sensitive man, Booth. A tender lover.'

'Thank you.'

'Welcome… Booth?'

'Yeah, baby?' he said cheekily, which made her chuckle.

'Haaa. I'm coming,' Bones said casually. Booth eyes flashed hotly at her, wanting desperately to see her climax. Booth having missed it last time, unable to see her face properly.

'Oh. Yeeesss Bones. That's it, let me see it, let me,' he oozed and got exceedingly excited. Pumping his cock into her as she drew in a deep breath.

'Watch me, Booth. What you've done to me,' she said, piercing his eyes with hers. Booth watched in reverie, as she rippled gracefully to every wave of pleasure that released and battered her body. Sparking neurons and hormones rushed around her body and up her spine. Her hips pushing into him, to feel the acme more deeply. She licked her lips and moaned, squeezing his hand and peered mercilessly into his features, her eyes clouding slightly. 'Oooh, Booth.' Showing him all of her.

'Bones, oh God, so beautiful, love you, love you.' His own passion rising, seeing hers wrack her body and senses. Bones nodded fast, closing her eyes and bit her lip, as if she was holding back something.

Bones was back up hugging him fiercely. He rolled backwards taking her with him. He straightened his legs out and then rolled, till he was over her, and continued to thrust deeply into her.

'Arrh gotta come, Bones,' he mumbled pumping hard and fast, Bones wrapped her legs around his lithe hips. She reached under her thigh to his scrotum massaging gently, thrusting back just as hard to him. 'Jesus woman. So fucking good what you do,' he muttered just before Bones kissed him frantically.

Booth lost his finesse and elegant movements as he got closer. His eyes burning with hers at close quarters. Bones peeled away from his mouth and said, 'Go wild, Booth, take me.' Booth growled, a deep rumble left his chest with an accompanying nod, then did. Banging himself into her. Bones matched him thrust for thrust. Crying out as she felt him shove her so hard, she got pushed back on the sheet.

'Booth, God. Yes!'

'Bones, love ya, love ya.' Bones pushed on his slippery root and clamped it hard with two fingers just as his orgasm tore through him. Blinding him and stiffening, stilling his whole body. 'Fuck! Arrrh!'

Bones let him have his climax but stopped him from ejaculating. He felt her lips peppering his face and eyes, as he trembled in her arms. His eyes closed now, he settled into the crook of her neck and relaxed. Neither spoke for a long while. But Bones held him close and caressed him with immense tenderness.

'You ok?' Booth just nodded in her neck and sighed, kissing her neck. 'Feel good?' Then again he nodded and kissed her throat. He licked the hollow at the base of her throat tasting her sweet perspiration. Bones grinned feeling his action and the tenderness at which he did it. It also had another effect. Bones drew in a deep breath and sighed softly in his ear.

Booth slowly lifted his head and his hand and slowly stroked the indentation at the base of her throat and sighed.

'Bones?' He didn't look at her but seemed engrossed in it and kept caressing the smooth flesh of it, delicately with the pad of his middle finger.

'Um?'

'This bit of you? God, Bones, it's been driving me **crazy**. I can't take my eyes off it. It's beautiful. So delicate, I've dreamt about kissing you here. It plagues me. I **love **this part of you… Seriously adore this bit of you,' He said so heartfelt, telling her seriously, his brow wrinkling in concentration. Bones pursed her lips and blew out her exhale slowly, obviously highly aroused. Booth looked up and asked, 'What's it called? It must have a name?' Booth's lips curving slightly, seeing her eyes sparkling at him. Booth thought she was obvious touched by his statement.

'It's called the suprasternal notch.' Her voice tight and deep.

Booth looked back to it, repeating her words slowly, 'Suprasternal notch.' He licked it out again and then held his open lips to it, kissing her there.

'Hum.' Bones clenched her core on his member, which was still hard, deep and heavy inside her. Booth looked up and quizzed her with his eyes.

'It's an uncommonly known erogenous zone. Many cultures have revered the notch, as a sign of beauty and eroticism. It's why women wear necklaces, supposedly to draw the suitors eye to the area.' Bones thought she did quite well considering, she was so close to losing her equanimity.

Booth shifted a little, which in turn caused her to arch her throat, it felt so good. He was on it in an instant, and French kissed the notch, rolling the tip of his tongue all around and into it. Bones gripped him tighter with all her limbs, as a evocative rumble of desire left her throat, then tumbled from her mouth.

'Ummmmarrrrh.'

'You like that,' Booth asked but didn't need to. Bones was gently sliding her pelvis around and squeezing him inside her.

'Ummm yes. I do.' Booth began to ease slowly into her, rolling his hips around too, synchronising with hers, They both groaned, Booth set about the notch again.

'Booth, Oh darling, feels so good, you feel amazing.' Booth continued to move slowly, his mouth blowing on the wet pool that he had left in the notch, and licked it constantly. Both of their passion rising equally. His mouth kissed a path up to her lips and his tongue danced with hers, simultaneously his hand went between them. He lifted his hips a little to get access and caressed her clitoris. Bones gasped a breath and groaned at his attention to detail.

Pulling her mouth away to breathe, 'Booth, you're. I, I.' Bones shook her head a fraction then swallowed, swiping her tongue along her lips. Booth smiled tenderly tilting his head, his eyes gentle.

'I know, Bones. I know you love me,' Booth said her words for her, seeing her struggling with them. Bones held her breath and nodded.

'I do… I'm going to cry, Booth.' She didn't know where that came from, she just knew she was going to cry. She didn't know why she had to tell him, warn him, she just did. Booth nodded as if he understood, and he did.

Her emotions flooded out through her tear ducts as they headed together towards to the end. This was all new to her, a fresh experience. The emotions welling up inside had nowhere to go but out, and they flowed like a dam bursting and cascading down the valley. Booth kissing them away when he could. She sobbed her rapture into his mouth, and features. This orgasm decimated her emotionally, and not just physically.

They crashed together, tossed around on the waves of euphoria. Slipping the bonds of the earth for a few precious moments. Bones gripped him tighter and tighter, till she felt him pour his soul into her, along with all his love and promises.

Bones began to settle and their climaxes waned, the last vestiges of them drifted off like pollen on the wind, floating away slowly. Booth lay still his mouth latched to hers. His raspy breaths cooled her cheek as he recovered slowly too. He withered inside her and gently moved down her body, kissing softly down her centre.

Bones vaguely registered his movement. If it wasn't for the lost of heat his body caused, she wouldn't have noticed. When she did, it was all too much. Bones heard him mumble, 'Gotta taste our love, Bones. Just got to.'

Bones rolled her head on the sheet and flung her arm up, clutching her wrists, as Booth lapped at her and the love they had made. Bones started to chuckle, this was ridiculous and so crazy. She had never been loved like this. Or had a sexual partner so eager to please.

'Booth? Oh God.' She heaved herself up, then smacked him across the top of his head, Booth laughed but continued.

'Booth?? Enough already. I'm utterly satisfied and exhausted? The sun is up, Booth?' Nothing she said seemed to be working, he just kept right on, swirling and nibbling her apex. She had to stop him somehow, so she said the one thing she knew would stop him mid munch.

'Booth? Hey **baby**?' she oozed sexily. 'Did I tell you that, I **love **you?' Booth's tongue stopped immediately and his head shot up, his pupils dilated and twinkling at her. She gave him a wonky smile. Booth crawled up her like he was stalking her, she was his prey, until he was face to face with her.

'Where's Dr Brennan? What have you done with her?' he said cheekily. Bones chuckled and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him flat against her, as she beamed at him. He huffed and then found himself on his back again. Bones straddled him instantly, she licked his lips, like she was licking an ice cream cone, one long swipe, slowly and hard. Booth found that highly erotic and flared his eyes at her.

'Umm. Our love tastes good. Feels pretty wonderful too…' Bones said laying flat to his side, her head on his left pectoral, as she draped an arm and leg over him.

'It sure does, Bones.' He caressed her back and held her gently. Bones looked out at the dawn breaking over the city, and the light from the sun creeping along the floor towards them, silently.

'Booth?'

'Um?'

'Work?'

'I know, don't worry, Bones, we'll cope.'

'Hum. I have no doubts.'

'Really?'

'Yep. But **at **work.'

'No touchy, feely. I get it, Bones.'

'Ok, good. Although, keeping my hands off your delicious gluteus maximus is going to be a challenge,' she told him seriously.

Booth rumbled a chuckle, 'Or not being able to kiss you. That's gonna do my head in, Bones.' He kissed her head giving her a squeeze.

'Umm. Yes, that will be difficult. Well, there is always the Egyptian store room?'

'Bones!

* * *

Monday morning arrived all too soon. Nether one had left the bed except for food or drink or to bathe, which they did together and ate in bed.

Booth reached for the alarm clock and smacked it off. Booth groaned hard as Bones rolled off him to slump to the mattress, still exhausted.

'Bones, come on. Work.' He smacked her bottom, then kissed it quick in apology, as she rolled and grabbed his face, glowing at him.

'I can't walk, you **know **that FBI,' Bones said flaring her eyes at him, suggestively.

'Neither can I, but we gotta make an effort, Bones,' he said, hopping out of bed, to stand beside her as she watched him.

'Spoil sport.' Bones pouted.

'Yeah. Well, You've had your week's quota in one weekend, Bones. You should have stretched me out a bit,' Booth said, amused at his own quip.

'We had a **year's **worth in one weekend, Booth.' Bones struggled from her bed, finally getting up to join him, taking his hand and kissing the palm. 'And I wanna stretch **you **out for a few more decades.'

'Decades?'

'Sure.' Bones pulled him unsteadily to her bathroom.

'Decades?'

'Yes. I think I'm experiencing déjà vu? Or you're just repeating yourself? Haa.'

'Are you sure, Bones?'

She stopped still and embraced him tightly around his waist, looking deep into him.

'Never more certain of anything, Booth.' He beamed a huge smile, picked her up and spun her around looking into her glowing features. Both their bodies adorned with bite marks and scratches where their passions and desire for one another, had boiled over during the weekend. Once they had begun they were insatiable.

'I looove ya, Bones.'

'Hummm. Mind your back, Booth.' He let her down, Bones walked away, with a silly smile on her face.

'Bones?' Booth trotted after her. 'Hey Bones? Say it back? Aaaww Gowon! Bones? Booones?? Pleeease?'

'You men, you're so **needy**…'

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Thanks for reading people. I hope you enjoyed the mushiness and smuttiness. If you did, drop me a line. **All **reviews are most welcome. Lebxeb. Till the next time. XX


End file.
